1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a method for positioning two components, to be connected to one another along a common joint line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Components that are to be connected to one another, for instance by soldering, must be positioned positionally correctly to one another for the connection process—also called the joining process—and the positioning must be maintained during the joining process. The precision and durability of the positioning and the gap between the components to be joined along the joint line are of decisive significance, particularly in the automated joining process, for a high-quality outcome of the process.
The object of the invention is to create a spring retaining sleeve which makes economical production of a stable press-fit assembly possible.